Mirror Master
Master Eubulon is a Karshian and now Ventaran and the current Advent Master. He used to work with General Xaviax, who he viewed him as a brother while Xaviax fights, he makes weapons for him. But, now their world is in ruins and needs slaves to rebuild their world, starting with Ventara. He fell ill and almost die until a Ventaran family who helped him recovered and saw the beauty of this world and can't bring himself to enslave the people and destroy it, he tried to reason with his brother-in-arm, but doesn't listen and deemed him a traitor. He warned the Leaders of Ventara and created 13 Advent Decks for the chosen few to fight Xaviax, they succeed with the help from the people of Earth. But now, he saw a vision of a war of that is yet to come and send his students to face this threat and notifying Kit Taylor. Personality: Wise, calm, tactical, barely shows anger, and patient. He is a war veteran despite making weapons and is a lethal warrior that could put some experienced and skilled fighters to shame and always gives advice to the Riders in case if they're facing trouble or inner conflict. Though after meeting Issei and Rias and the Devils and Fallen, he views them as deluded and arrogant fools that believed that they're the strongest race and looks down on Humanity and their lack of potential of fighting the Supernatural and sees them as war-mongering beings, he refused to make them the Advent Decks in fear that they'll begin a new war. He only shows kindness and gives respect to those who deserved it, the only ones that he respects are the Angels, Sona Sitri, and Ophis. He likes to help people by giving them advice on how to be successful and living out their life, so he decided to be a guidance councilor at Kuoh Academy and helped them and hates perverts since they came to the school just because of the girls rather than academics. Relationship: Kit Taylor: Sees him as the true Red Dragon Emperor, since Kit has experienced and braved the hardships of life and his undying love of his father and the strength and will to fight and protect those he loves. Hunt: Often telling him to work with the other Riders, but trusts him to get the job done. Cameron: Keeping his anger and recklessness in check and telling him that charged into battle without a plan is dangerous and suicide and advised him that he needs to fight smart and defeats the opponent with a calm state. Ian: Agrees with him that hard work and training is its own reward. Chance: Sees him as bit of a loose cannon and destructive among the Riders, he advised him to stay focus on the enemy, but likes his jokes. Chase: Trains and spars with him a few times since he admires Chase's admittance to his flaws and wants to catch up with the Riders. Quinn: Admires his desire to protect and fight along sides his friends to protect those they cared about. Nolan: Sees him as a second teacher and mentor to the Riders. Ophis: Cares for her and see her as a kindred spirit of wanting a place called home. Kiba: Felt some sympathy towards him and tells him that getting revenge will only blinded the man and teaches him that he shouldn't forget the sacrifice that his friends made since they sacrificed theirs to let Kiba live and accepts him as his first student to become stronger for his deceased friends. Kiba looked up to Eubulon as a father-figure to him. Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou: When they fought, he saw the fire in their eyes and it reminded him when he trained Hunt and Kit fighting to protect Earth and finding his father. After defeated her, she bows and asked him to be her and Irina's master, so they can become strong like the Riders to protect humanity, seeing her determination, he accepts them as his second and third student. Akeno Himejima: He felt sorry for her after he heard that her mother is killed by her clan and decided to help her by going back in time and saves her mother by taking her to Ventara for healing and vented the Himejima Clan to extinction. He gives her a advice that you can't hold on to the past forever as it brings more suffering and pain and blaming herself and telling her that a mother's love for her daughter is never broken. Koneko Tojou: Views her as a daughter-figure to him. He felt sorry for Koneko being left alone by her sister who committed a crime by killing their previous master, but he sense that it is been told from one angle and told her that her sister never meant anything to hurt her and left her alone despite the situation and advised her that sometimes a good fighter must have a reason and why they do it. She heeds his words and calls her sister who then tells her the whole story, after that, they reconcile and she asked Eubulon to be her master, so she can be strong to protect her sister, which he accepts her as his fourth student. Michael: He respects Michael, the acting God and archangel and leader of his faction, who sees the growth and potential of Humanity and trusts him to keep the location of Ventara safe and often discussed their ideal world of peace and how to achieve, safe to say, they got along pretty well. Sona Sitri: He respects Sona Sitri, because he sees potential of her being the next Satan and leader due to her tactical mind and willing to put her pride aside and often give her advice on how to become a great and wise leader and what should they do or not and trusts her to keep the location of Ventara safe. Issei Hyoudou: Sees him as a coward and not a true dragon and an ideal Kamen Rider since he's perverted and believe that he's the strongest than him and the Riders and saw him as deluded fool he is. He also sees him as a fool and untrustworthy and saw that he tries to attack Issei when Kit spared him the Final Vent and agrees with Kiba and Koneko and Tanael and Ddraig that Kit should've been the Red Dragon Emperor. He also sees him as an amateur as a fighter and is too naïve to understand the true meaning of hardships of life. Rias: Sees her as a coward and a fool and looking down on his students and sees no potential in humanity. He finds her skills as a leader to be left questionable and doesn't take action when there's a threat in Kuoh and let things play out all because she wants glory and fame and saw her as a spoiled little girl thinking that she can control anything and have anything that she desires. Azazel: He sees him as irresponsible that he is only interested in researching and creating Sacred Gears rather than taking action and watching over his kind. He also sees him as a man of arrogance, believing that the number of wings determines the strength of the Fallen Angel, but can never match the battle experience of Eubulon. He fears that giving them the Advent Deck to them would bring out a new war.